Liite:MNOG-opas 9
Tämä sivu on virallisen Mata Nui Online Game -läpipeluuoppaan suomennosprojektia varten. Kini-Nui Our party of misfits is complete. We walk to the beach and head toward the waterfall. I have seen it before, but others of my Company have not. "Tämä maa on sekä kauneuden että surun paikka. Ei ole olemassa suurempaa käsityöläistä kuin Mata Nui!" says Hafu. "Vesiputous on niin kaunis! Kuin miljoona valokiveä heitettynä ilmaan!" adds Taipu. "Vakama sanoo, että tie Kini-Nuille on noiden putousten tuolla puolen", says Kapura. "Voin uida, jos meidän tarvitsee kulkea putouksista", says Tamaru. "Mutta en ole varma muista." "Kautta Pohatun!" exclaims Hafu. "Kamala asia tuo vesi. En uisi siinä, vaikka itse Makuta olisi takanani, enkä sitä paitsi tietäsi, kuinka se tehdään." "Voin auttaa meitä ylittämään sen!" says Maku. "Kävin veneilemässä täällä ennen, turvallisempina aikoina. Jos se on kestänyt myrskyt, kanoottini on yhä piilossa puskissa rannalla." center Maku finds her boat among the bushes and motions for us to help put it into the water. We all board, and Maku steers us into the waterfall. Behind it is an underground stream. We travel the underground waterway inland until we emerge from the tunnel and reach green, forested hills. This is clearly an ancient path. We come upon a bridge that appears to have given way. I don’t know how we can continue. center "Tuo on outoa", says Maku. "Täällä oli ennen silta... mitä sille on voinut tapahtua?" "Oli se myrskyn tai jonkin synkemmän voiman syytä, silta, joka tuossa oli, on mennyttä. En edes minä voi rakentaa uutta!" proclaims Hafu. "Kun seison reunalla ja katson alas, minua heikottaa", adds Taipu unhelpfully. "Ehkäpä lentävä Le-Korolainen voi keksiä tien ylitse", hints Maku. Tamaru thinks quickly. In no time at all, he has fashioned a rope of vine and tied it to a nearby tree. He then hurls himself out over the chasm and swings up to the other side. He lands in a bush, but he signals that he is OK. He secures the rope, and one by one we work our way to the other side. When all are safely across, we continue down the pathway through the dense forest. The chatter among our Company is cheerful and upbeat. "Tällaisesta Komppaniasta Makuta-pedoilla on paljon pelättävää!" says Tamaru. "On hyvä olla seikkailulla kanssasi jälleen!" says Maku. "Luulin, että Nokama pitäisi minua kylään lukittuna ikuisesti." "Olemmeko jo perillä?" asks Taipu. "Jos harjoittelet, voit liikkua nopeasti", replies Kapura. As the trees begin to clear, it becomes apparent that another obstacle has been strewn across our path. Where there was once a passage through these rocky hills, we now reach a wall of fallen rocks and stone. center "Tulin kerran tätä tietä", says Maku, "eikä tämä kivivyöry ollut täällä. Jokin kutsuu maata estämään tiemme! Tämä on merkki." "Minun kaiverrustaitoni on todellakin mahtava, kirjuri! Voin tehdä reitin näiden kivien läpi", says Hafu. "Mutta tarvitsen myös mahtavaa kaivutaitoa, sellaista kuin Taipulla on." "Kiveen kaivaminen on sitä, minkä Onu-Korolaiset taitavat parhaiten", says Taipu proudly. "Teen reitin avustuksellasi." Taipu quickly begins clearing rocks as Hafu sets about cutting away the stone. They work quickly and a large cloud of dust surrounds them as they do so. "Vielä yksi Hafun alkuperäinen", proclaims Hafu as the dust settles. We are surprised to see an enormous statue of Hafu standing next to the newly opened pass. We admire it for but a moment, and are once again on our way. center Our trip takes us higher up into the snow-capped mountains. We come upon a large, stone carving of a face. center "Tämä on portti Kini-Nuille", says Maku. "Toisella puolella on määränpäämme! Mutta pelkäänpä, että pitkä matkamme on turha, sillä astrologimme on puhunut näistä porteista." "Nämä portit ovat muinaiset, ja ne on tehnyt käsi, jonka taito haastaa jopa omani", says Hafu. "Minulla ei ole paljoa toivoa kenellekään, joka yrittää kulkea tästä ilman avainta. Ehkäpä Kopekella olisi jotakin jäätietämystä, jolla pääsisimme tämän ohi?" Kopeke, who has had little to say on our journey, does not speak now either, but instead sets to work. He carefully examines the lock in the mouth of the face. He travels a short way to an icy drift. The sun has melted large icicles onto its lip. He breaks one off and begins crafting a key. The key fits perfectly into the lock and the door opens swiftly. We are free to pass through the portal. On the other side, deep in a protected green valley, is Kini-Nui. We climb down to the valley and cross the woods to the temple. center Here are assembled all six Toa. They are deep in discussion among themselves. center "Tästä aloitamme lopullisen tehtävämme", says Tahu. "Jos kukaan teistä epäilee valintaamme tai epäilee mahdollisuuksiamme, jos toimimme yhdessä, puhukoon nyt!" "Olen epäillyt sinua aiemmin, Tahu", replies Kopaka, "mutta en enää. Luulen, että puhun meidän kaikkien puolesta, kun sanon, että ainoa toivomme on toimia yhdessä. Joten asetan miekkani sinun mukaasi, jos tahdot sen." "Tahdon sen mielelläni, Kopaka", affirms Tahu. "Olette kaikki suostumuksessa?" All of the Toa nod their heads in agreement. "Sitten se on päätetty!" proclaims Tahu. "Yhdessä Makuta ei voi vastustaa meitä!" "Odota, Tahu!" Lewa interjects. "Etkö ole pohtinut paluutamme? Jos Rahit hyökkäävät temppeliin sillä aikaa, kun olemme alla, kuinka voimme paeta?" "En tiedä vastausta tuohon kysymykseen, Lewa", replies Tahu, and he hangs his head. "Niin kova on tämä tehtävä, etten ole ajatellut, että olisi paljoa hyötyä harkita mitään muuta kuin tapaamistamme Makutan kanssa." "Odota!" shouts Onua. "Joukossamme on tunkeilija!" Onua turns and looks upon us. "Mutta... mitä tämä on?" "Pidätä kyntesi, Onua!" Gali urges. "Se on kirjuri ja hänen Komppaniansa!" "Pieni, olet todellakin rohkea tullaksesi koko tien tänne", Gali says as she turns to us. "Ja näen, että olet koonnut apua kaikilta muilta kyliltä ympärillä!" "Tahu, se on kuten toivoin", continues Gali. "Nämä Matoranit voivat vartioida Kini-Nuita sillä aikaa, kun laskeudumme, ja varmistaa, ettei mikään Rahi hyökkää kimppuumme takaapäin." "Rahit ovat hirveitä", says Lewa. "Osoittautuvatkoon heidän sydämensä suuremmiksi kuin heidän kokonsa ehdottaisi!" "Todellakin sanotaan, että suuren voiman voi löytää pienissä pakkauksissa..." says Pohatu, "ja että apu voi tulla paikoista, joista sitä vähiten odotetaan. Ja sitä paitsi meillä on vähän vaihtoehtoja." "Olkoon niin", says Tahu. "Kirjuri, on tuomiosi pysyä täällä ja vartioida Kini-Nuita hinnalla millä hyvänsä. Tämä teko tullaan muistamaan niin pitkään kuin ketään on jäljellä laulamaan siitä!" "Ystävät", Tahu says to the other Toa, "meillä on paljon tehtävää ja vähän aikaa. Lähdetään!" Tahu and the other Toa move away toward the temple. Gali stays behind for a moment to address me. "Ennen kuin menen, kirjuri", says Gali, "tiedä, että välillämme on side. Kamppailusi ja ystäviesi kamppailut tulevat olemaan paljon kestettäväksi. Olen kanssasi sydämessäsi." "Etsi minua unissasi. Tulen luoksesi silloin ja puhun sinulle asioista, jotka näemme maan alla. Muista ne." "Hyvästi! Älkääkä antako temppelin kaatua!" With that, Gali and the other Toa ascend the steps of the Temple. They gather in a circle at the top. Their masks change color to gold. They each hold out a fragment of stone. The pieces of stone levitate out over the center of the Temple and then join together to form a ball. As they do so, the Temple opens up and the Toa descend into its gaping maw. center As we wait, I take stock of our Company’s strengths and weaknesses. "Tulen Matoranit pärjäävät aina hyvin Muakoita ja jää-Raheja vastaan", says Kapura. "Vesi-Rahit, Tarakavat ja Nui-Ramat, ovat ne, joita pelkäämme." "Onu-Koro pärjää aina hyvin vesi-Raheja, kuten Nui-Ramoja ja vesi-Tarakavoja, vastaan", says Taipu. "Mutta pelkäämme nopeita ilman Nui-Kopeneita!" "Nui-Kopenit ovat ilman petoja, eivätkä voi vastustaa mahtavaa voimaani!" brags Hafu. "Muakat ja muut jää-Rahit ovat joskus haaste." "Kaikkia Jagoja Le-Koro pelkää!" says Tamaru. "Lähetä minut sen sijaan maapeto Kuma-Nuita vastaan, ja voiton tuon!" "Kuten Le-Korolaisetkin, me jään Matoranit pelkäämme tulisia Kofo-Jagoja", says Kopeke. "Mutta me selvitämme helposti kovat Nui-Jagat ja hiekka-Tarakavat, kiven pedot!" "Kansani on aina taistellut parhaiten tuli-Raheja, kuten Kofo-Jagoja, vastaan", says Maku. "Mutta maa-Rahi Kuma-Nui on meille vaikea taistella." We have no time to consider the fate of the Toa, for there is a cry of "Nyt Rahit tulevat!" and we are ambushed by a Nui-Rama. All of our brave little Company assembles to protect the Temple. Each Matoran lets fly disc after disc until the Rahi is defeated. center Then all goes dark. Perhaps the Rahi has struck a blow against me. But no, this is a vision of what is transpiring below. I see the Toa, only I don’t see them whole. Instead, it is as though they have been taken apart. Their parts are mixing and combining together. "Täällä yhdistymme. Rohkeuden henki, kuule minua!" Tahu, Pohatu, and Onua have joined to become one. "Minä – olen – Akamai!" he says. center Gali, Lewa, and Kopaka have also joined to together. "Viisauden henki, kuule minua!" he says. "Minä – olen – Wairuha!" "Joten, Wairuha, olet yhdistynyt", says Akamai. "Valitkaamme nyt tie ja menkäämme pimeyteen kohtaamaan kohtalomme... olkoon se hyvä tai huono." "Tiemme ei ole yhdessä, Akamai", replies Wairuha. "Meidän tulee kohdata edessämme olevat pahuudet yksin. Valitsen tämän tien. Sinä otat toisen. Jos meillä on onnea, tulemme yhteen jälleen, Mangaian porteilla!" With that, the two Toa Kaita part ways. I am not certain, but I think I see two more eyes in the darkness awaken and follow one of them. Another fierce battle with the Rahi ensues. There are more of them this time, but we fight hard and hold our ground. "Pysykää täällä!" Kapura counsels. "Me saatamme joutua perääntymään, muttemme kauaksi. Jos ne työntävät meidät pois Kini-Nuilta, kaikki on hävitty. Meidän pitää voittaa Rahit!" "Pysäyttäkää ne tänne", Kopeke agrees. "Tänne Toat palaavat, vaikka se voi kestää päiviä. Emme saa perääntyä täältä, oli hinta mikä hyvänsä." The battle begins anew. Discs are flying furiously. The Rahi battle long and hard, but ultimately we are victorious. Then, I am hit with another vision. Akamai has stumbled upon a nest of crab-like creatures. These must be the terrible Manas I heard of earlier. Another cry rings out. Even more Rahi descend upon us. I don’t know how much longer we can hold out. The Company chatters among themselves, trying to keep their spirits up. "Kivenkaiverrus vaatii suurta kätevyyttä!" says Hafu, more to the Rahi than to us. "Kun tähtään, osun merkkiin! Ja voimakkuutenikin pitää ottaa huomioon!" "Whenua sanoo, että olen koko Onu-Koron vahvin", adds Taipu. "Toivoisin vain, että Rahit pysyisivät paikoillaan!" "Taistelussa olen nopea, kirjuri, ja voin usein iskeä pikaväistäjä-Raheja", says Tamaru. "Voin myös korkeahypätä ja matalakumartua! Iske kevyesti mutta usein!" "Ga-Korossa harjoittelemme akrobatiaa", says Maku. "Olen tarpeeksi nopea lähetettäväksi nopeimpia Raheja vastaan! Taistelussa luotan taitoon mieluummin kuin voimaan." "Hidas olen, ja nopea", says Kapura. "Taistelussa on hankalaa väistää Rahien hyökkäykset tai iskeä naamiot pois nopeilta. Mutta minä olen liikkeellä heti. Voin mennä kauas väsymättä, jos se on tahtosi, kirjuri." "Me Ko-Korosta olemme tasapainoisia vahvuudessa ja ketteryydessä", says Kopeke. "Vain sitkeät Matoranit voivat kestää Ko-Koron tuulta ja jäätä. Nämä Rahit tulevat huomaamaan minut vaikeaksi voittaa." "Jotkut näistä Raheista ovat erittäin isoja!" notes Maku. "Jos ne onnistuvat iskemään minua, en ehkä kestä sitä. Mutta ne tulevat huomaamaan sen vaikeaksi!" "Rahit ovat vahvoja, pahaonnea on minulla, ettei pikaväistö pelasta minua", says Tamaru. "Seison kuin Po-Koron suuret patsaat!" brags Hafu. "En ole ehkä niin vahva kuin Taipu, mutta paljon älykkäämpi!" "Kauan sitten monia kiviä tippui päähäni", says Taipu. "Se ei sattunut paljoa. Eivät myöskään nämä Rahit." Greatly battered and nearing exhaustion, our Company repels this latest assault by the Rahi. I have no time to rest before I am overcome by darkness once more. Wairuha too is beset by the horrible Manas. He fends off a frontal assault, but he is caught unaware by an attack from behind. A Manas strikes him a mighty blow, and Wairuha falls to the floor. Once more the Rahi come. We have no more energy for talking. Discs are flying once more. We fight hard, but it is not going well. Several of our company have lost their masks and had to retreat. Finally, the Rahi have had enough, and they also retreat. Then out of the forests they come. From all around they come. The Rahi surround us. "Kauheaa", says Maku. "Tuolla täytyy olla satoja Raheja", notes Hafu. "Olemme tuomittuja, tuomittuja!" adds Taipu. "Seison rinnallasi, kirjuri, vaikka mitä tulisi", says Kapura. "En koskaan näe laululaulavaa Le-Koroa uudelleen. Voi murhe!" mourns Tamaru. And then he points to the sky and shouts. "Nyt ne tulevat!" Suddenly, the Nui-Rama that is about to swoop down upon us is struck. Its mask falls to the ground at our feet. "Katsokaa taivaalle!" cries Tamaru. "Kongu! Se on Kongu!" The Kahu riders of Le-Koro have come to our rescue! And they are not alone. From the depths of the ground spring forth Onepu and his regiments of Ussalry. And then Jala appears along with his Guard from behind a ridge. They let fly with a barrage of discs. Perhaps we stand a chance after all. But then the darkness overtakes me again. center Wairuha gets back up on his feet. Another Manas leaps at Wairuha, but Akamai has arrived and swats it away. The victory is minor however. The two Toa Kaita are clearly outnumbered. "Tämä, sitten, on kuinka se loppuu, Wairuha", says Akamai. "Näille hirviöille myös, Akamai!" replies Wairuha. "Me emme kaadu alas ilman tappelua!" Another Manas strikes, and Wairuha is knocked backward into a small metallic tower, destroying it. Sparks fly, and then one of the Manas goes limp. "Wairuha, odota!" shouts Akamai. "Nämä oudot tornit... ehkäpä..." Soon, the two Toa Kaita are carving up control towers left and right. As they do so, the Manas go dark and collapse. Eventually, all of the Manas are lying lifeless on the floor. center "Olemme selviytyneet!" declares Akamai. "Toistaiseksi", Wairuha replies. "Olimme onnekkaita. Viisaus välittää vain, kun rohkeus on sen palveluksessa." The two Toa Kaita move toward a large, engraved door. It opens at their approach and they walk through it. "Tuntuu... oudolta", says Akamai. "Tuntuu kuin - tulisi revityksi erilleen!" And with that, the two Toa Kaita fall. In their place, the six Toa now stand. "Mitä on tapahtunut?" asks Tahu. Gali answers. "Makutan henki... on tuhon henki. Tämä on hänen sisempi valtakuntansa. Toa Katat eivät voi olla olemassa täällä." "Manasit lähes tuhosivat Toa Kaitat", frets Tahu. "Ja Makuta on kymmenen kertaa mahtavampi kuin ne. Mitä toivoa meillä on?" "Toa Kaitat vain antoivat fyysisen muodon yhtenäisyytemme voimalle", Gali says. "Me yhä omistamme sen sydämissämme." "Mutta Toa Kaitojen viisaus ja rohkeus eivät sopineet yhteen", Lewa interjects. "Kun viisaus ja rohkeus epäonnistuvat", replies Tahu, "kaikki, mitä jää jäljelle, on usko. Ja se voi voittaa kaiken." "Gali on oikeassa", Tahu continues. "Meidän täytyy jatkaa." All of the Toa nod in agreement. "Ota meidät huomioon, kirjuri!" Gali is addressing me directly now. "Me astumme nyt läpi tuomion porttien! Yhteytemme on rikki. Jos haluat täyttää kohtalosi ja taltioida tämän ajan viimeiset hetket... sinun täytyy etsiä meidät." And then her eyes narrow and she stares hard at me. "ETSI MEIDÄT!" she implores. Luokka:Mata Nuin Online Gamen läpipeluuopas